Bitter Sweet
by Cass Flamestrike
Summary: Dalamar the Dark takes on a new apprentice, little known to him it is the twin sister of another lover who he let die. Marlene is out for revenge and will use any means necassary to get it. There are mature situations in here, they will be tamed down to v
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** I don't own any of this, Dragonlance belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

**Bitter Sweet**

Chapter 1: The Master's new Apprentice

Marlene of Schallsea paces her room in the Tower of High Sorcery, it has been many years after her twin sister death now. She has spent a lot of her time traveling looking for information and such , or what ever else the masters decided to send her to do. Finally today she shall get to meet with Dalamar the Dark, the one that had been with her sister when she died. She stops for a moment to check herself over, the long dark hair hanging loosely and the sapphire eyes looked back at her many having been startled seeing her after her sisters death. They may look alike but deep down they had always been complete opposites, while her sister took on the white robes she took on the black ones. Her sister also having the innocent beauty while she used a far more dangerous one.

Marlene sighs brushing out any wrinkles in her velvet black robes lined with silver embroidery of arcane symbols near the edges, this will be her time to prove herself once she becomes Dalamar's new apprentice. He had not been seeking anyone, but he was finally convinced to at least meet with her before he made a final decision. So now all she had to do was wait to be called. She was about to sit when a knock on the door sounded, she rushed over to open it and an older black Robed mage stood there "He has arrived, he will see you in the study. Follow me."

Marlene bows her head in respect and follows the mage to the study where Dalamar now sits resting with a glass of Elvin wine in his hand. His back to the door, he stands and turns when he hears the door open. His eyes betray him for a moment when they widen as Marlene walks in, he has seen this face before dead one because of actions he did not care to take. He quickly hid his reaction, none noticing unless they were looking for it which Marlene was and she did see. Dalamar quickly glairs at the older mage wondering if this was some kind of joke, but all the man did was bow his head and turns and leaves.

He makes a motion for her to sit down in a cushioned chair across from him which she gracefully glides over to, then once she is sitting he offers her a glass of wine which she declines. He sits again then after a moment deciding not to push the issue of her looking like the dead girl right now, he finally looks up at her "Now what would make you think you would be good enough to be my apprentice?" He finally speaks to her, not caring if he offends for he needs to find out what she is made of.

Marlene sits there a moment thinking crossing her legs in the process, finally she looks back up at him with a smile "Let me ask you a question, what makes you good enough to be my master my teacher? I know what I am made of, and it is some quite sturdy stuff. I study hard and am excellent at finding ways to get what I want done. You on the other hand could be all talk, and just had dumb luck accomplishing some of the supposed great things they say you have done. So what do you say to that?"

Dalamar watches her with an eyebrow raised as she speaks, she is very gutsy and her words do not appear to be there just for show. And those sapphire eyes, those hauntingly beautiful ones that seem to make him shudder every time they fall on him. Those eyes that remind him of the dead girl, she shakes the though out of his head and looks back at Marlene with a smirk "You have a big mouth, and a way with words that will be useful with dealing with me. Get your thing packed and ready we will be leaving within the hour, if you are not ready then your chance is lost."

Marlene allows a confident smile to fall to her lips and she stands bowing her head to him respectfully "I will be ready in even less time then that, you will not regret this decision. I thank you Master Dalamar." She then moves to walk out when all of a sudden as she passes him he grabs onto her wrist, she doesn't turn she just stops and listens "Oh and as for my great achievements, I can promise you it was all my doing no dumb luck about it. I can teach you to make achievements like that and then some also if you are willing." He says with his eyes trailing down her form.

"Yes Master." Marlene says before she pulls out of his grasp and then leaves to go to her room. Dalamar just sits and waits thinking about how interesting this will be as he sips his wine.

Hope you all enjoyed this and review, I will try to add the next chapters sometime this week. I also want to thank the person who has helped my out with this Dal thank you ;-)


	2. Private Lessons

Authors Note: Don't own anything, Wizards owns everything

Chapter 2: Private Lessons

It has been a while since Marlene had left with Dalamar to become his apprentice, she was even more surprised that she had learned much from him. Recently he has finally opened the tower in Palanthas up as a school, he had Allowed Marlene to take over some classes and she was enjoying them. unfortunately the fact of not wanting to look like a fool kept her up at night sometimes and this night was one of them. She had a test for them tomorrow so after hours of not being able to sleep she had gotten up and went down to Dalamar's study (which he allowed her into) and decided to go over some things that she would be testing on tomorrow. With a book in her hand she paces around the study in her robe and silken night dress.

As Marlene paced her feet made light sounds on the ground. She didn't hear him enter the room. When she felt the light touch of warmth on her neck she finally realized he was there. Dalamar stood mere inches behind her, the warmth of his breath touching her neck.

Marlene jumps turning quickly, the Master of the Tower standing smugly behind her. He heart beating quickly not sure if it is from the warmth of his breath or the scare.

Dalamar smirked and looked deeply into her eyes. Green orbs that rivaled the color of the most healthy trees in all Silvanesti traveled her body from her feet to her hips, the gently rounded her curves and continued on the silken road towards her neck.

They continued ever still and finally rested, staring deeply into her eyes. Dalamar was a very handsome elf, his features had stolen many a heart and learned to wield his eyes as a deadly weapon in the art of seduction. He could sense her defenses falter as he seemed to stare through her, into her heart and soul. She was locked in his gaze and he used this to cover his advances. Slowly the Dark Elf maneuvered towards her and stopped mere inches from her face. He could hear her rapid breathing and his insides burned in passion.

Marlene acted skittish like the foolish girl she was sure he was expecting her to be. It was about time though that he made his move, she had expected it sooner. She allows her face to flush, and her breath to quicken as he neared "M-master Dalamar, can I help you with something? she says breathlessly

"The beauty behind the Master-apprentice relationship is the fact that both parties involved shall benefit my dear." His left hand moves to gently run through her hair and he never released her eyes from his gaze. "You are a prized student...a quick learner. A pleasurable student in almost" his tongue played with the word " every fashion."  
Marlene's breathing came even faster after it caught for a moment, despite trying to control herself her body regrettably reacted to his words. He was good, her eyes showed him the passion within her. But she then lowered them still playing the innocent girl "But Master what could you possibly mean?"

His left hand trailed from her hair and gently traveled down the side of her face, slowly rounding her chin. He knew she was melting under his gaze and his inner fire continued to burn. His body moved closer still and their lips were dangerously close to meeting. "Do you not yearn to relieve yourself of that temptation Marlene? Do your muscles not quiver as mine do to be so near you? Do your lips not yearn to taste mine? His eyes continued their assault unrelenting. He wanted her and he was going to have her.

Her breath caught again, she knew she was caught. Tonight they would have each other as so was desired by both of them. But she was not going to make it easy, she moves her lips to almost touching his. But then she quickly turns away breaking from his grasp walking across the room with her back to him. Looking back down at her book "I truly have no idea what you speak of, sorry I am a bit busy." She takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it back out trying to regain some control of her senses.

The black robe sneered shortly as she turned away from him. He was quick to turn his lips to a smile immediately as he moved to follow her. His right arm extended and he grabbed her forearm with his intricate fingers. There was a bit of force to the grab for effect, but his gentle hands would leave no bruise. With natural Elvin agility he slid his body behind hers so that they were touching. He pressed against enjoying the feeling of their bodies meeting through the thin layers of his robes and her silken garment.. Slowly he moved his left arm around her to clasp her other arm to match. Lightly he trailed his fingers from her wrists to her elbows and his lips gently touched her neck.  
Marlene's hands go limp, the book dropping to the floor with a thud. Her head involuntarily falls back to give him better access to her neck. She breaths in hard, she was losing herself and there was no way to stop now. She eventually turns her head to him searching for his lips.

His right hand moved to help guide her lips to meet his. He kissed her with the burning passion he felt for her since laying eyes on her. All her innocent beauty tempted him, dared him to turn her bad. He ran his tongue gently across her lips and then inside her inviting mouth. It continued on to caress hers as their lips moved together in lusty harmony. As they kissed he turned her body and pulled it close to his, further igniting the flames of passion.

She got lost in his lips allowing herself to be pulled deeper down into the abyss of passion. But there was one thing that was still bothering her, he was still treating her like an innocent. If this was going to happen she would have some control in this also. Moving her hands up his chest slowly until she got to the neck of his robe which she took and ripped open. She pulled away slightly from the kiss, her eyes having changed to a harsh lust. She then looks down at the scars she had heard so much about from other wizards the ones Rastlin had burnt into his flesh. She then looks back into his eyes with an evil smile on her face almost mocking him.

He was at first taken aback by her change in demeanor. This pure and innocent girl had transformed into a raving beauty, steaming and enticing. As she moved her eyes from his old wound to his eyes, accompanied by the smile of a playful vixen, he was completely overcome by the flames within. The Dark Elf grabbed her lithe body around her hips and forced his lips upon her. He sucked at her neck as his hands traveled up and down her silken robes, grasping at her more sensitive parts.

She let him continue for a couple of moments enjoying his hands on her, but like before she could not allow him to have all the fun. She grabs his face bringing his lips up to hers kissing him deeply, then grabbing his bottom lip between her lips sucking on it and every so often giving it a rough bite.

Dalamar looked to his right and smirked, having found what he was looking for. He turned back to Marlene and lifted her with his strong arms and carried her to a reading table. He lowered her down onto it in a sitting position and continued to kiss her deeply. Slowly he pulled at her robes wanting badly to see what he had been forced to imagine in the past. Her silks fell in a pile around her body and his lips strayed to her neck, trailing down to her shoulders as his hands squeezed lightly at her thighs.

Her back arches as she brings her chest forward closer to him, her hands move to his arms running her fingers up his sleeves then slowly back down till she reaches his hands which rest on her legs. When she reaches them, she moves them one at a time even father up her thighs, her heart racing making it even harder to breath.

She was eager and willing. Her actions had only turned him on further. As she arched her back she displayed her breasts for him in a most appetizing fashion. His mouth abandoned her shoulder, letting his tongue trail the way to her breast where he settled. The Elf sucked her breast as his hands were guided up her thighs. He continued to gently squeeze her as she slowly maneuvered his hands. He applied enough force to spread her legs out further and submitted to let her control his hands.

She had no control over anything anymore, and she truly couldn't complain. Her faced flushed and her breathing getting even more ragged, just the touch of his hands on her legs nearly threw her over the edge. This was getting to be to much, she didn't know if she could handle it. But her hand said differently she takes one of his hands and pushing it now down between her now spread legs, pushing hard and forceful. Her other hand ending up on his shoulder, her nails digging into it.

His tongue rubbed over her nipple as he sucked deeply. He released his mouth long enough to trail across to the other breast and resume sucking. "Mmm..." During the transition his hand was forced between her legs. He removed what little silks separated his fingers from her most sensitive of areas. He rubbed her with his palm and let his fingers play with her a bit. He wanted to drive her wild.

Her breathing got faster, his hands and mouth were just to much for her to take. She was getting so close to the brink when she takes both of her hands and pushes him hard to the floor. She then climbs off the table half naked and then climbs on top of him. She reaches her hands out to clasp his above his head, her own head hovering close above his smirks down, desire showing heavy in her eyes "You didn't think I was going to allow you to have all the fun, did you?" She then bends down taking and nibbling n one of his ears.

He submitted completely to her in the heat of passion. Her aggression stimulated senses in him that he had long since forgotten. His head leaned back and his eyes closed as she nibbled on his ear. The Dark Elf was never happier that he took Marlene as an apprentice. "You wicked temptress...we should have done this the very first night." he spoke through heavy breathing.

Marlene let go of his ear and trails her tongue from his ear up his jaw to his chin, which she runs her teeth over lightly biting it "But what fun would that have been, it wouldn't have been half as enjoyable without the energy building up first. She then moves one over her legs between his and brings her knee up rubbing lightly on to his more sensitive parts.

"You make a valid point. I did enjoy the sexual energy we shared prior to this." Dalamar didn't make any attempt to control his own hands, letting his apprentice take total control of the situation. This was certainly something he has never allowed himself to do before, but she had struck a chord with him. He was completely lost in the passion of the situation. So much in fact that he lowered his normally unbreakable guard.  
Marlene smiles as she notices more and more of how much he submits to her. She sits up a moment taking the rest of the robe he wears and ripping the rest of the front apart. She then starts moving her tongue again over his chin and down his neck until she reaches the middle of his chest, she then licks each nipple individually as her hand played with the one not in her mouth. Her knee also adding more pressure now as she can tell already that he was enjoying himself.

Dalamar having an even harder time controlling himself with all her teasing, breaks his hands free from her grip. Her grabs her rolling her over onto the floor, he struggles free from the rest of his clothing as he looks down at her with hungry eyes. Marlene smiles dreamily at him her whole body tingling with excitement, Dalamar lowers himself onto her.

Marlene and Dalamar pleasure each other all night, never thinking of the next day. Hours later they lay there, the only thing covering them is Dalamar's tattered Robes. Dalamar lays there on his side facing her back, lightly running his fingers over it "Perhaps we should make a habit of this?" He says as he kisses her shoulder, moving his arm to pull her close.

Marlene shrugs out from under his touch coming out from under his robes to stand , she then grabs her robe putting that on to cover herself and then grabs the nightgown she has warn earlier "Yes perhaps we might, I will see if I am feeling up to it."

Dalamar was slightly disturbed by this, _Aren't woman obsessed with this cuddling thing? _He thinks to himself, feeling slightly alarmed that he was truly enjoying her warm body next to his for just a little bit longer "What's the matter? Where are you going?" He looks up and asks her.

Marlene turns back to him smiling her cold smile again "I am done, I have gotten what I wanted. It was fun, now I think I will get some sleep before class." She bends down giving him full view of her breast and kisses him on the cheek, she then whispers "I was far better then my sister now, don't you think." After that she stands back up straight, and turns and leaves. Leaving Dalamar naked and alone to think over what had happened and what she said.

Authors Note: Well getting a bit more steamy. Hope you like it. Please Review.


End file.
